


Nobody Else

by 29_WhiteLilies



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x17, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29_WhiteLilies/pseuds/29_WhiteLilies
Summary: The first time FP sees Alice's Serpent tattoo and the first time he sees it again after more than 20 years (QUICK NOTE: Both tattoo placements mentioned in this fic have since turned out to be wrong - no plans to fix it. xD)Fluffy, because I obviously can't do anything else. And surprisingly smutty, so let me just dump it here and run before I chicken out...WARNING: Slightly unhealthy (past) relationship. May read like sexual harassment to more sensitive readers. While I intended to create a not entirely healthy push-and-pull dynamic between the characters, it was not meant as a predator/prey situation.





	Nobody Else

**Author's Note:**

> The incredibly nice responses I got for "Nighttime Whispers" seem to have gone to my head, I'm afraid... I am still a little confused about the positive response, but well, here's another story, I guess... xD
> 
> The smut is probably cringeworthy AF... Oh boy, what did I get myself into...

**Past:**

“FP, I said no!” Alice hisses and forcefully pushes the door to the Jones’ trailer open so that it hits the wall with a bang. She hears FP close the door gently and when she whirls around to face him, he is leaning against the wall with a teasing grin.

“Why not?” he says and casually strolls over to the couch. He plops down on one end and leans back, his dark eyes still trained on hers. “It would only be fair. You’ve seen mine a thousand times!”

“It’s on your fucking _arm_ , FP!” Alice almost shouts and throws up her hands in an exasperated gesture. 

He is still grinning and almost eerily calm. “You could have had yours done on your arm as well, you know…”

“Yeah, but I don’t want people to see it at first glance! It’s a gang tattoo for god’s sake!” she is back to hissing and still pacing in the middle of the small living area. 

FP scoots further back into the cushions and fixes Alice with a challenging look that stops her in her tracks.

“A gang tattoo that nobody has seen so far. The tattoo artist is your friend, so her word doesn’t really count. How are we supposed to know that you really got one? You know, people are talking. We need some kind of proof. Looks like you can either show it to me, or Python and the other old guys have to come looking for it themselves…”

Alice visibly shudders at the prospect and the little frustrated growl from the back of her throat almost makes FP laugh. 

“Come on, Allie! Wherever it is, chances are pretty high I’ve seen that place before.” She huffs and rolls her eyes, hoping that he can’t see her blush at the thought of their occasional heavy make out sessions in the past. It is true, he has probably seen more of her than anyone else, but it’s still far from all of it…

“Y’know-“ 

“Shut up!” Alice snaps, “You knew that I would choose your dirty hands over Python and the other Neanderthals, didn’t you?” With three quick strides, she’s standing right in front of him and if he hadn’t known her since they were both little kids, her withering stare would have been enough to send him running.

FP sits up straight, suddenly a little uneasy because of how tense she is. He wipes the grin off his face and looks into her eyes with what he hopes is a reassuring smile. 

“It’s okay Allie. I won’t tell anyone where it is. Just show me, okay?”

Alice seems to deflate right before his eyes. Without her steely resolve, she suddenly looks so much more like the insecure teenage girl that she is. As she lowers her chin and meets his eyes for a fleeting moment before looking to the side, FP almost thinks he has pushed too far. 

Then, some of her determination is back and her hands come up to the fly of her jeans and he audibly swallows when her slightly shaky fingers pop the button. The sound of the zipper seems to fill the whole room. His eyes dart up to hers when she carefully pushes the denim down to expose her right hip. She won’t meet his eyes. And sure enough, two finger’s wide in from her hipbone, the top part of a two-headed snake is curling on her pale skin. 

FP sits transfixed for a moment. His voice is slightly hoarse when he says, “May I…?”

“Go ‘head” 

She hates how her voice is slightly shaky, but still manages to sound determined somehow. So he lifts his hand from his thigh and carefully tugs the side of her pale pink cotton panties down to expose the rest of the snake. Alice’s whole abdomen tightens and her breath hitches when his knuckles brush her skin. FP pretends not to notice. In all honesty, he has never really liked the Serpents’ symbol. The snake looks a little too cartoonish to him. The snake on Alice’s hip, while still unmistakably a Serpent tattoo, looks a little more realistic, a bit more feminine, slightly more sophisticated. If a tattoo of a snake can ever be sophisticated.

Alice stands stock-still. Her heart is beating so fast, she is sure that FP can feel it, just like he can hear her slightly shallow breathing resonate through the whole room. She is still looking at the hole in the armrest of the couch when his hand is suddenly at her side and his thumb is tracing her hipbone. Her eyes snap up, but FP is too entranced with her tattoo to even notice. Alice wants to say something, to break this weird silence that has fallen over them, to dissipate this tension-.

The touch of FP’s forehead against her abdomen almost makes her jump, but his hands are bracketing her hips and holding her steady while her own are hanging uselessly at her sides. Alice feels a new touch, right where the top of her tattoo would have to be. Just when she has wrapped her head around the fact that it has to be his nose, the unmistakable sensation of hot, slightly wet lips against her skin makes her hiss and her hands fly to his shoulders to steady herself.

“FP…” She sounds slightly panicked. And has no idea how to go on beyond his name.

His mouth reluctantly lifts from her skin. When he looks up at her, his eyes are wide open and darker than she has ever seen them before and the sight of his slightly wet lips makes her release a shuddering breath in the space between them.

“You are so fucking beautiful, Allie” he says and his voice breaks hoarsely at the curse.

FP keeps his eyes on her, gauging her reaction as he slowly moves back in. It takes Alice a moment to identify the high-pitched moan that rings out when his tongue meets her skin as her own. The grip at her hips tightens as he licks and sucks and her breath comes quicker with every touch. Just when she thinks that this is absolute torture, FP’s voice starts to rumble against her skin.

“Does that feel good?” Kiss. “God, I could do this forever.” Lick. “You are” Kiss. “The most gorgeous creature on earth, do you even know that?” Kiss. “I want you, Allie.” Kiss. Lick. “I want you so bad.” Lick. “And I want to be the only guy who ever gets to do this to you.”

At this point, Alice has no choice but to acknowledge the tingling sensation and growing wetness between her legs as the muscles in her thighs clamp and unclamp at their own accord. One of her hands has found its way into FP’s hair and she unconsciously tugs him closer to where she needs him to be, which, in turn, produces a growl from him that resonates through her whole body. One sharp tug leaves her jeans around her ankles and her nails dig into his shoulder when he helps her step out of them completely. After this brief interruption, FP returns to her tattoo and licks it from the bottom to the top in one long stroke that makes her gasp. 

The next thing Alice feels is his hot breath seeping through the front of her panties and her knees almost give out under her. She does her best not to whine or buck into his touch when he places a series of kisses against her. Somewhere at the back of her mind, she registers fingers hooking into the sides of her panties before they are slowly dragged down her legs. Before she has time to wrap her head around the fact that she is standing in front of FP Jones, naked from the waist down, his mouth is on her and her head falls back with a strangled whimper. He pushes her legs a little further apart and licks the length of her soaked slit once, twice,…

Alice can feel herself clenching and unclenching with every touch of FP’s tongue. Her whole body is shaking from the effort to stand up and just when she is sure that she can’t do this much longer, FP grabs her left leg behind the knee, places her foot next to him on the couch and pushes two fingers into her while his mouth descends onto her clit. If it weren’t for his left arm that is tightly wrapped around her waist to keep her upright, Alice would have toppled over. She is dimly aware that FP is holding most of her weight at this point, but it’s impossible to think when he is fucking her slowly and thoroughly with his fingers while his mouth is steadily sucking her clit. 

Alice wants to scream and moan and buck into his touch and just collapse on top of him all at once. She has never had anything besides her own fingers inside of herself, and this is so, _so_ much better, she almost wants to cry. If her twitching hips and needy whimpers are in any way distracting to FP, he doesn’t show it. He just holds her steady and pushes a little deeper, at which Alice’s knee finally caves. 

His mouth breaks away from her for a second, but his fingers stay in place as he carefully maneuvers Alice onto her back on the couch. She is too far gone to register the details, but somehow, FP ends up kneeling over her, her legs wrapped around his waist. For a moment, their eyes lock and everything is silent around them except for their panting breaths. Alice doesn’t know who closed the gap, but suddenly their mouths are fused together and it’s a furious battle of tongues and teeth until FP starts to move his fingers inside of her again and they fall into a frantic, breathless rhythm. Something about the angle is different now. Every time he pushes in, Alice feels his fingers rub against her in a way that makes her grind her hips harder and harder into his hand. All the muscles in her body seem to tense one after the other until even her toes are curled tightly and she feels like her spine is about to snap. 

FP’s rhythm stutters as she begins to flutter around his fingers.

“Come on, Allie. Let go for me, baby” FP rasps next to her ear as he brushes his thumb over her clit. 

Two more swipes is all it takes, and Alice is falling apart around him with a strangled cry. He keeps murmuring encouragements into her ear, his hand still coaxing her through her orgasm until her hips jerk away from him and she goes completely limp in his arms, her chest still rising and falling way too quickly. 

FP carefully lowers himself down onto the couch to her right, flexing his hand after discretely wiping it on his jeans. Alice is still gasping for air and he looks like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He shifts his weight and for a moment, Alice thinks he wants to leave. Her hand shoots up to grab his wrist and their eyes meet. All of his earlier confidence is gone and his gaze is so strangely open and vulnerable that she is almost overwhelmed by the wave of feelings that crashes down on her right then and there. She still doesn’t think that she can form words, so she smiles at him, presses a soft kiss to his lips and guides his arm around her waist. 

The relieved smile that slowly spreads over his face in response draws a quiet, still breathless amused snort from Alice. FP’s eyes sweep over both of their intertwined bodies and as she follows his gaze and laughs a little louder, he lets his head flop down onto the throw pillow and joins in. 

Alice buries her head into the side of his neck and he tightens his hold around her.

“So I take it you won’t tell Python and the other old perverts to check my tattoo?” The question almost sounds like one her usual snarky remarks, but he can hear a giddy warmth in it.

“Nah, I think you’re good.”

“What if I wanted to show them? Maybe somebody else will appreciate it the way you did.” 

“Nobody will ever appreciate you the way I do, Allie” he murmurs into her hair.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” he says and pulls the blanket from the back of the couch over her cooling body.

She had heard it anyway.

 

 **Present:**

FP’s lips are traveling lower and lower over her exposed belly and Alice has to bite back a groan when she hears the sound of him undoing her fly. Within seconds, her jeans are dangling from one of her feet, which are still hanging over the edge of his bed and his warm, calming presence is back over her. She expects him to continue his ministrations, but for a few moments, she feels nothing but his hot breath against her abdomen. She lifts her head and meets his dark, searching eyes. They are gleaming in a way she can’t quite figure out for a moment. His gaze shifts between her face and the dark ink on her hip and all the rush leaves them as time seems to slow down around them.

“I wasn’t sure if….” His voice is velvety soft and incredibly rough at the same time.

“I thought about it. Even got an appointment.” she says with a shrug, “Turns out I couldn’t…”

FP exhales shakily and rests his forehead on her hipbone. He nuzzles her skin and eventually brushes his lips against the tattoo in a series of soft kisses and licks. Alice’s eyes flutter closed and her back arches, but she forces them back open to watch him. When their gazes meet once more over her body, she feels a low chuckle rumble in his chest.

“Do you remember when you first showed it to me? God, I nearly lost my mind at the thought of anyone else getting to do this.”

His thumb traces the snake for emphasis, but his eyes stay firmly on hers.

Alice softly brushes his hair away from his forehead.

“Well, you’re lucky. Nobody ever did.” she whispered.

She can feel a slight rush of adrenalin following her admission. FP furrows his brows and opens his mouth. She interrupts him with a shrug.

“Hal made a point to steer clear of it until the end of time.”

FP makes a noise that seems to equally consist of a huff, a snort and a growl before his mouth descends on her hip with a new sense of urgency. 

“Idiot” he rasps under his breath.


End file.
